


Sousuke's Pick-up Lines and Makoto's Blushes

by queen_egotist



Series: Symphony Stories [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confession, Crack, Fluff, M/M, SouMako Week, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_egotist/pseuds/queen_egotist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto has a weakness for pick-up lines and Sousuke says it naturally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sousuke's Pick-up Lines and Makoto's Blushes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aniprincess_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniprincess_13/gifts).



> A very late post for **SouMako Week Day 5 - Established Relationship/ _Confession_**

It has been a month since Makoto started his part-time job in this café. He was lucky that he was working with Haru as well, even though his best friend was physically exhausted from training. He had been in Tokyo for a year, yet he still felt homesick and sometimes, he wanted to go back to Iwatobi.

However, there was one person who distracted him. Every day at around four in the afternoon, a familiar tall, teal-eyed man enters the café and orders a macchiato. Coincidentally, he was always the one catering to his orders. Somehow, his mind retained the information that the macchiato should have 2 shots of espresso with soy milk. He often wondered if they attended the same school, as the closest one to this café was the national university where Makoto goes.

“Makoto, you okay?” asked Haru, his eyes showing concern.

“Y-yes, I was just thinking of someone,” replied the brunette.

“Someone?” Haru quizzed.

“Uhh, something! I was thinking of my Sociology homework,” answered Makoto, scratching his head and feigning laughter.

His sapphire-eyed best friend just shook his head and sighed, “You’re a terrible liar, you know.”

The brunette slumped his shoulders and just returned to the counter. While he was taking an order, a familiar figure came in together with a redhead who was none other than their high school friend, Rin. They sat at one of the tables near the shelves, but Makoto can still clearly see them. They haven’t bought anything yet, but they seem to be engrossed over their conversation. Rin glanced at Makoto and whispered something to his teal-eyed friend.

Makoto’s eyes kept on diverting at their table as he took orders from some of the regulars. When he stood up, Makoto felt his body tense, and for some unknown reason, he can’t look at him properly. He started fidgeting until, “Hey, Makoto,” the man greeted.

“Of course he knows my name, my tag says it all,” Makoto mentally slapped himself for thinking something else. He flashed his customer-friendly smile as he took a cup and a marker, “Good afternoon, Sousuke-kun, right?”

“Sousuke is just fine, Makoto,” told the other.

The way he enunciated Makoto’s name sent chills down his back. “Ah yes, Sousuke. So, the usual?”

Sousuke nodded and smirked, “I have a question for you, Makoto.”

The brunette quirked an eyebrow, “W-What is it, Sousuke?”

He glanced on his side, making sure no one’s watching, though Makoto noted his ears were turning pink. Sousuke swallowed, his adam’s apple bobbedup and down much to Makoto’s amusement, and leaned closer on the counter, “You look so familiar, didn’t we take a class together?”

“Huh?” replied Makoto, thinking if they managed to bump in a class even once. When he was about to answer, Sousuke continued, “I could’ve sworn we had chemistry.”

Makoto blinked and blinked and blinked once more. He felt his face burning. Did Sousuke just use a pick-up line on him? He then peeked at Rin’s direction. The redhead was snickering hard. His friend must have told Sousuke that he has a weakness with cheesy pick-up lines like this one.

Sousuke didn’t seem satisfied, “I seem to have lost my number, can I have yours?”

The brunette’s consciousness had already been knocked out by that line, but he needs to be stronger than this, he queried, “You sure?”

“Yeah,” replied the teal-eyed.

Makoto was about to scribble his own number on a napkin when Haru popped up beside him and glared at Sousuke, “Dear customer, there are other people waiting. If you’re done ordering, please wait at your seat and we’ll just call your name.” Sousuke scowled and paid for his coffee. Makoto noticed that the line was quite long already and some of the girls were blushing hard, stuttering as they order.

Haru made sure that they would not have any contact until they left. He was slightly disappointed since he was already interested at that guy for a long time now. He sighed as he changed back from his uniform to his casual clothes, it was his chance to interact with that guy, but then Haru had to cockblock them. It’s not that he was mad at his best friend because what Sousuke did at the counter was just totally embarrassing.

His best friend had to leave early today because he will have an early morning training tomorrow and needed some rest. So, that made Makoto and two other baristas close the shop. When he finished checking everything, “I’ll be going now, see you tomorrow!” waving at them as he went out through the back door.

He just went out the alleyway when he heard, “Can I follow you home?” Makoto jumped and was terrified at the man who suddenly cropped up behind him, “’Cause my parent’s told me to follow my dreams.”

The brunette was relieved that it was just Sousuke, but the pick-up line still disturbed him and as always, his blush was forming on his cheeks obviously. “Aren’t you embarrassed saying those lines?”

Sousuke walked to closer to him. Makoto hit a wall as he stepped back. “Not at all.” His proximity was within a few inches and the brunette can feel his breath, “As long as I can see that flushed face of yours, I won’t be embarrassed at all.”

“Does that mean you like me?” Makoto whispered, making sure the other won’t hear what he said.

The teal-eyed took a few steps back, “Yeah, so that’s why…” he gestured his hands as if he wanted to get something from Makoto. The brunette had a confused look and Sousuke just said, “your phone, I’ll encode my number.”

“Huh?” Wait, did Sousuke just confirm that he liked him?

“Tsk, gosh, Rin was right you’re quite slow when it comes to these things,” commented the teal-eyed. “Yes, Tachibana Makoto, I -” he looked down maybe to hide the tiniest of blushes that crept to his face, scratching his nape, “like you, so would you go out with me?”

Makoto smiled and handed his phone, “I would love to.”

The two just laughed at each as they exchanged number. Sousuke walked Makoto home, surprisingly, Sousuke’s apartment was just on the other street. While turning on a corner, Makoto said, “I happen to have no classes tomorrow, so if you’re free we can hang out or something.”

“Lucky, I don’t have too,” Sousuke answered, “don’t you have work tomorrow?”

“I can manage,” replied the brunette.

“Or you can just ditch work and spend your whole day with me,” suggested Sousuke.

Makoto thought about it really hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!♥  
> Kudos to [nanasensei's pick-up lines collection](nanasensei.tumblr.com).


End file.
